Just Loving You
by Whitehorse102
Summary: A quick one-shot. Natsu and his life in the coming future. Natsu comes home from a S-Class mission and gets this kind of homecoming.


**Hi! Okay, this little ditty is something that was the result of sheer inspiration. I was up all night writing, so I got a really good look at the dawn(current time right now, while I am typing this...5:44am), and then I read an awesome fanfic. It's called Happily Ever After by ToxiNeena. Give it a read. It's an adorable little one-shot that made me want to do something like it. I apologize in advanced for any mistakes, remaindered that I have been up all night. Alright. I think that's about it for me. Remember, Review!**

* * *

The door opened with only the slightest of creaking. The man stepped into the room. He sighed quietly, and closed the door. He slid his coat off, and hung it on the coat rack with care. As he turned to face his home, he was surprised to find a three year old, light-pink haired little girl sound asleep on the leather couch. The TV was still on, but the dawn light streaming through the windows made it feel insignificant.

The man's heart melted looking at the little girl. Her lips slightly parted, he could hear her soft breathing with his enhanced hearing. She wore a yellow wool sweater, and her long hair was pulled up in a ponytail. She had fallen asleep on her side, but the fire wizard could still see her shoulders rising and falling as she breathed. Her one arm was slung around a fluffy teddy bear, her other was hanging limpy from the couch.

"She's been up all night, waiting for you."

The man turned away from his daughter, and looked at his wife.

She was almost completely dressed, only missing shoes and socks. With her blonde hair down and her chocolate brown eyes sparkling with love, she couldn't have looked more beautiful. The dawn caught her hair as she strode past a window and straight into his arms.

He embraced her naturally, his strong arms wrapping around her body. He could feel her arms hugging his waist, pulling him tight to her. His chin resting on top of her head, her soft hair felt like a cushion for the mage. They stood there for a while. "Did she really?" He mused.

She nodded, snuggling in closer to his chest. "How was the request?"

The S-class wizard sighed. "Completed, but the reward was lowered thanks to…ah, well you know."

The Celestial Spirit Wizard chuckled. "How bad was the damage?"

The man shrugged. "Not bad."

The women pulled away, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "Mm-hmm." She crossed her arms.

He scratched the back of his head. "Maybe a few buildings burned down."

She scoffed. She stepped closer again, but only to run her hands through his pink hair. "She's really missed you." The mage nodded to their beautiful child, still sleeping soundly.

"I've missed her too." The fire mage agreed. He brushed a strand of hair form his wife's face, and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "And you. I missed both of you."

Lucy sighed, and pulled back finally. She walked over to their daughter, and stroked her head softly. With her free hand, she grabbed the TV remote, and shut it off. The screen turned black.

Natsu took off his shoes, and walked over. "Should I take her to bed?" He whispered.

She nodded. "I have to go to the guild early today, something I promised Mirajane." She whispered back.

"Okay." He leaned forward, and gave her another kiss-this time placed on her forehead. Then he turned to the little girl. He slipped his arms underneath her small figure slowly, careful not to wake her, then stood up. Her teddy bear feel to the floor.

Lucy smiled, and picked up the stuffed bear. She placed it on their daughter's lap, and Nashi murmured something about Happy.

Natsu mouthed a quick _thank you_ to his wife, then moved down the hallway to Nashi's bedroom.

Lucy watched them go, a smile never leaving her face.

Natsu gently lied his daughter onto her bed. He placed her bear next to her head, and pulled the blankets up from the bottom of the bed. He tucked her in gently, then sighed and stretched his sore muscles. He couldn't help but watch his beautiful daughter sleep. He stroked the side of her face, brushed away any loose strands. Her hair was just as soft as her mother's.

He couldn't believe he had this child. He assumed she got most of her genetics from her mother, since she was just as beautiful. He wanted her to never grow up-he wanted her to stay a four year old forever. But, he also wanted her to experience the thrill of battle(though he knew when the time came he would be strongly against her fighting for any cause), he wanted her to feel the joys of falling in love.

He wanted her to go through it all, and then he didn't want her to feel any pain. He had been feeling like this ever since the child was born. All he could think about was her. During this latest request, he had never killed himself because he was thinking about her instead of paying attention to the battle.

Nashi muttered in her sleep, and rolled over. She took her stuffed bear with her as she moved. Natsu chuckled when he saw the fairy tail tattoo engraved in her shoulder, colored a dark pink.

_"A mix of mommy's and yours, daddy!" _He heard her say clearly in his head.

He smiled, and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

Then he got up and walked away, slowly closing the door behind him.

He returned to the living room, to find to his delight Lucy was still here. She was slipping on a jacket, her back turned to him. He grinned to himself, and made his moves deliberate and quiet. Then he lunged.

Lucy gasped with surprise as his arms enclosed her. Her arms went up to grab his forearms. "What do you think you're doing?" She gaped again, twisting in his grip so she was face to face with him.

He smiled and nuzzled his head into the side of her neck. He breathed in her scent. "Just loving you."


End file.
